To Be With You
by Goldenstargirl
Summary: Ichigo is having a really boring day and a certain alien stops by to visit her. With Masaya in London and the red-haired Mew's heart still devoted to him, can Kish steal her away, or will she push him away from her again like so many times before?


A pretty magenta-haired girl lay on her bed feeling annoyed and tired. The entire day had been boring for her; she didn't have work because it was her day off, Masaya was in London so she couldn't talk to him, and there hadn't been a single alien attack all week. Needless to say the strawberry was rather lethargic from having nothing to do all morning, and she almost wished that Kish would come to bother her as he usually did. At least that way there'd be a little excitement instead of the heavy, boring atmosphere she'd been stuck with all day.

Sighing, she started to sit up so she could go make herself something to eat, when she heard a soft thumping noise.

Turning in the direction of her window she saw that her wish had been answered.

Floating in thin air, and wearing his signature cocky grin, was the bane of her existence, Kish.

Jumping up from her bed, she moved towards the window slowly, cautiously, and glared at the emerald-haired nuisance before opening the pane, letting the cool air hit her and blow her hair about her face.

"What do you want?"

"What do you mean? I don't need a reason to see my koneko-chan, do I? And anyway I'm bored and want someone to play with. Of course I immediately thought to come to you since your my toy kitten."

He winked and a pink flush appeared on her cheeks.

Narrowing her eyes, she crossed her arms trying her hardest to seem upset with him. But unfortunately her actions didn't fit with how she felt inside, and the emotion she was feeling was the complete opposite of annoyed.

"Okay, for one I am NOT your toy or kitten so refrain from calling me that, and for another what makes you think I'd want to see you?"

Ignoring that hurtful comment, his smirk widened, and he chuckled at her faux look of irritation.

"Because you love me maybe?"

At that she couldn't help but roll her eyes as that was the farthest thing from the truth. Or so she thought anyway.

She snorted rudely before responding,

"You wish. I could never love you, and you know it. Masaya is the only one for me, and I wouldn't want anyone else. Ever. So keep dreaming Kish."

This he'd heard many times before, and even though he knew her words to be true he never gave up on her, and he didn't see the need to change that now.

"Whatever. You know you can't fight your feelings for me forever, so why bother trying? Why not just...give in? Give in to your feelings and be with me."

He reached out and clasped her face in his hands pulling her further towards him. Leaning close to her so that their noses were almost touching, he gazed deep into her eyes, his honey orbs staring at her with a gentle expression of pure adoration.

Kish adjusted his head so that his lips were near her ear and whispered softly,

"If you could find it in your heart to love me as deeply as I love you, that's all I would ever ask for. I need you, my dear koneko-chan, more than I've ever needed anyone before. If I can't have you that would just break me, more than you could ever know. We'd be happy together, and I'd make it my mission to keep you happy and get you anything your heart desired. I would never hurt you, or leave you, and I'd always be faithful to you. Let's run away together, to a place void of sadness or fear, where only blissful contentment resides. Come away with me; please Ichigo, kitten..."

Ichigo was struck speechless by the soft, pleading words flowing from Kish's mouth, melting her heart like warm butter, and leaving her breathless and gasping for air.

All the times that he had ever confessed his love to her simply paled in comparison to that moment. She never knew that anyone could care for another person as wholly as Kish did for her. She was beyond touched, more than flattered. Kish's words left her chest burning with a strange fire, and it felt as if her heart would burst.

Once upon a time she would never have believed that he cared for her as anything more than a toy he could play with whenever he wanted, but now that time seemed so long ago. Now, he was in front of her, making the biggest and most important declaration he'd ever uttered before in his life.

Sure he had told her he loved her before in the past, but this time it just sounded so...sincere. Like the most obvious fact in the world. And in fact, she could now see that it was the clearest truth ever uttered from his lips, and that he had not in fact been joking when he'd told her he loved her all those times before.

She was such an idiot to not have been aware of his feelings from the start. It was all so clear now. Kish had always held this fiery passion for her, and...she never knew. Not once did she suspect him of being honest and truthful, not once did she stop to consider that he might actually like her and that his cocky, perverted behaviour was all an act. Her chest tightened and warm tears filled her eyes. How could she have been so stupid? How could she not have seen it? How could she have missed something so painfully obvious as the young aliens love for her? She really didn't deserve him...

Seeing the crystaline tears that threatened to roll down her cheeks, Kish froze, a look of concern etched onto his face.

"What's wrong kitten?"

Sniffing lightly she attempted to lower her head in shame, but was stopped by Kish gently forcing her chin up and holding her gaze on him with his suddenly intense look.

"I don't like it when you cry koneko-chan. Please tell me what it is that's bothering you."

Releasing a sigh full of sadness, Ichigo admitted defeat, and stared at him weakly.

"Y-your so kind Kish. So kind and forgiving. But I don't deserve your feelings, your unwavering affections for me, because I never once returned them. I wish you'd forget about me and go find someone who actually deserves to be with you. I haven't earned that privilege yet."

The tears finally fell, and she didn't try to wipe them away.

All those times she had pushed Kish away, scoffed at his feelings, rejecting him again and again, never once giving him a chance had returned to stab her in the back.

Now she knew that she cared for him deeply, but wouldn't let herself be with him, because she felt she did not deserve it.

Kish for his part was too shocked to speak for a moment.

Did she really think that she wasn't deserving of his love? Did she honestly believe that she wasn't worthy of being with him?

One look at her dull, pain-filled eyes affirmed all of his previous questions.

Well that was just wrong. And utterly, completely ridiculous. She was more worthy of being with him than any other girl on earth, or any planet for that matter, and he was determined to make her see that.

He relinquished his hold on her face and wrapped his arms around her waist, lifting the mew into the air with him. Holding her protectively to his chest, he gave the sad strawberry a calm smile and comforted her with gentle words.

"Don't be silly, of course you have. You've earned it because you made me fall in love with you, and that's the best thing that's ever happened to me. I don't mind that you gave me a hard time, because that only made me want to try harder to win you over. If I get you to fall in love with me I'll be the happiest person in the world. Just let go of your doubt, forget about your other lover for a minute, and tell me outright if you want to be with me."

She followed his instructions and cleared away all thoughts from her head, except those of him. Masaya was pushed to the back of her mind along with her guilt as she pondered her feelings for Kish.

After a few minutes the cat girl lifted her chocolate eyes to his golden pools and in that instant he was absolutely certain of her answer. He could see it in her expression and her beautiful sparkling orbs.

Ichigo smiled sweetly at the alien she had just given her heart and soul to, and laid a soft hand on his cheek replying gently,

"I do want to be with you Kish. I want to escape to paradise with you. I want to be your kitten, your girlfriend, your...lover. I want to belong to you, and...I want you to stay with me, forever."

Hearing her admit the things she had denied over, and over again, breaking his heart time and time again, made Kish's heart beat ten times faster with joy, his hands which gripped her so tightly shook with nervous excitement, and he couldn't contain the wonderful feelings that threatened to consume him.

"Oh Ichigo...my darling koneko-chan...do you mean that?"

The cherry-haired mew gazed at his eager expression and chuckled softly, removing her hand from his cheek and laying her head on his chest.

Closing her eyes half-way she inhaled and exhaled softly, suddenly feeling blissfully tired.

"I do."

Oh, how he'd longed to hear those words for so long. So very long. Now that she was his, he felt perfectly content, and smiled as he saw his kitten's eyelids drift shut.

"Very well then kitten. I will take you with me to paradise and we will be together forever."

Already half asleep, her only reply was to grin happily and reply with a sleepy, "Mmm..."

And with that he shifted the girl into a more comfortable postion and flew her away with him to a place where they could be together always.

A/N: So...how was it? Were they too out of character? Or did I get them just right? Did you think I moved the story along too fast or was the pace just right? Was it too fluffy or did you like it? Let me know in a review please. Thanks for reading my first ever Tokyo Mew Mew fic ^^


End file.
